Too Old to Live
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sequel to Too Young to Die. It's Angel's birthday, and all she wants is to have Greg date Nick. Does she get it?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I know that I've messed up, but I think I got the bugs out. If you catch any you should really tell me. Umm... I add some to the chapters as well as adding new chapter. So that's how it goes. I think I'm supposed to say something about not owning CSI or its characters so I don't own anything but Angel.

* * *

"Daddy," Angel said to me when I walked into the living room, "Can I come to work with you?"

"I'll have to ask Grissom," I said grinning, "But I say its fine. Why do you want to come so badly?"

"Because I was talking to Mama Cath and she said that you guys got a new machine and I wanted to see it," she said nodding, "That and I haven't seen her or Mama Sara in a long time."

"Well," I said picking her up, "We're going to have dinner at Grissom's house and I'll ask him then."

"Is Grandpa Grissom cooking?" she asked excitedly.

"I think so," I said walking to the bathroom, "And Nick is bringing dessert."

"Do you think that Nick knows you like him?" she asked causing me to stop.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked stunned that she knew I liked Nick.

"Do you think that Nick knows you like him?" she repeated slowly, "Did I say something bad?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I just wasn't really aware that my six year old daughter knew about her father having a crush on his friend."

"I'll be seven in a few days," she said smiling, "Does that make it better?"

"Not really," I said sitting her on the sink and taking her clothes off, "Why is it that little kids know more about sex then adults?"

"Because adults don't find it something proper to talk about," she said easily, "While kids don't have that same sense of what not to talk about with other people."

"Sometimes I worry about you," I said turning the water in the bath tub on.

"I worry about you too Daddy," she said grinning, "Since I'm going to turn seven in three days, will you tell me what I'm getting for my present?"

"Nice try," I said pouring pineapple body wash onto a cloth I started to clean her off.

"Is it a puppy?" she asked before yawning.

"After your bath you're taking a nap," I said avoiding the question, "And then you can wear the new outfit that we bought yesterday."

"Okay," she said shrugging, "And good job avoiding the question."

"Thanks," I said pouring pineapple shampoo in my hands and running them through her blonde, green, and pink hair, "So, what did you do while I was at work?"

"I added more things to my website," she said closing her eyes when I motioned for her to.

"Did you have anymore hits from famous people?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Yup," she said grinning, "The people from 'To Write Love on Her Arms' contacted me asking if there was a way to send some of the people that are hurting themselves because of hate crimes to talk to me and people on my website. Of course I said yes and told them how proud I was of their work."

"That's wonderful," I said combing pineapple conditioner through her hair, "I will never get your obsession with pineapples."

"I got it from spending time with Shawn," she said smiling sadly, "Remember the guy that used to live next to us."

"I remember," I said sadly, "You were really close to him."

"He was my best friend next to Danny," she said tears filling her eyes, "He even taught me his gift."

"I'm sorry," I said kissing her forehead.

"I am too," she said sighing.

"Let's get you to bed," I said picking her up and drying her off.

"I get to dress like a bunny right?" she asked yawning.

"You get to wear the outfit we got yesterday," I said pulling on a shirt that she wore to bed over her head, "Now go to sleep."

Angel nodded her head and grabbed her Momiji stuffed animal before cuddling into her bed and falling asleep. Leaning down I kissed her forehead before walking around her room and picking up her clothes.

Taking all of her clothes into the laundry room I heard my cell phone going off. I quickly got it before Angel woke up. Walking back into the laundry room I saw that it was Nick calling.

"Hello," I said separating the clothes.

"Hey Greg," he said easily, "It's Nick."

"How are you?" I said smiling.

"I'm good," he said laughing, "How about you?"

"Same here," I said turning the water on for the colors.

"What are you doing?" he asked music faint in the background.

"Just washing clothes while Angel naps," I said sighing, "We went shopping yesterday and I don't want her to wear the clothes without me washing them first."

"Good plan," he said seriously.

"What are you doing?" I asked hopping on the dryer after putting the colors in the washer.

"Just driving my dog to the vet," he said happily, "She's having puppies."

"What kind of dog is she?" I asked grinning.

"She's a mutt," he said confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Angel wants a puppy for her birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to get in on her present with me," I said innocently.

"She wants a puppy?" he asked calmly, "I'll help, but you buy everything for the little puppy. Does she know what she's going to name it?"

"She wants to name it Scoobert," I said smiling.

"Daddy," Angel yelled from her bedroom.

"Be right back," I said dropping the phone.

Running into Angel's room I saw her clutching Momiji in a death grip and sobbing. Quickly walking to her I lifted her onto my hip and hugged her. After walking around for a while muttering words of comfort into her ear she finally calmed down enough for me to get the phone.

"Nick?" I asked not sure if he was still there.

"Is everything alright over there G?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Angel had a bad dream," I said as Angel let out a small whimper, "I'm sorry, but can we continue this conversation at Grissoms?"

"Its fine G," he said easily, "You're daughter comes first, and tell her I'll give her extra hugs to help the bad dreams go away."

"Thanks Nick and bye," I said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

When I hung the phone up Angel hid her head in my neck. Kissing her forehead I brought her to my room and lay down with her on my bed. After a few minutes she fell asleep again.

Moving her gently I went to finish the laundry. When I got back to my room Angel was still fast asleep. Smiling I walked into the kitchen and started to make us a pineapple smoothies.

"Daddy," Angel said walking in and yawning.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said picking her up.

"I woke up again," she said shrugging.

"Well," I said looking at the clock, "It's about time to wake up anyway so, I guess its fine."

"What are you doing?" she asked when I set her on the counter.

"I'm making us smoothies," I said smiling.

"Can I call Shawn?" she asked softly.

"Of course," I said pulling my cell phone from my pocket and dialing his number.

Handing the phone to Angel I listened to her tell Shawn about meeting everyone that I worked with. After a few minutes I heard her yell Gus. Laughing I poured the smoothies into a cup and handed it to her.

Twenty minutes after calling Angel hung the phone up and handed it back to me. Smiling I kissed her cheek and stole a drink of her smoothie. She started to giggle and pushed me away slightly.

"What's the big idea?" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't have a big idea," I said innocently.

"No lies there," she said giggling again.

Gasping I grabbed her and started to tickle her. She tried to get away, but was laughing too hard. Picking her up I brought her into her room while still tickling her. Throwing her onto her bed I grinned down at her.

"Get ready to go to Grissoms," I said leaning down and kissing her.

"Okay Daddy," she said getting off the bed and walking to her dresser, "Where is my outfit?"

"Oh," I said shaking my head, "It's still in the dryer."

"Okay," she said before running to the dryer.

Walking out of her room I watched her run back in and slam the door shut. Laughing I went to my room and changed my clothes too. Now I was wearing a black silk shirt with blue and green swirls on the shoulder and hip and black jeans.

"Daddy," Angel said knocking on my door.

"What's up?" I said opening the door.

"I'm ready," she said grinning.

Looking down at her I smiled. Angel was wearing white dress shoes, a white skirt, and a white shirt with a hood that had bunny ears on it. Kneeling down I rubbed my nose against hers.

"You look so cute," I said grinning, "Now go get Momiji and your backpack and we can go."

"Yes sir," she said before running into her room and grabbing the stuff I told her to.

When she came back in she curtsies and giggled. Laughing I bowed back and took hold of the hand she had held out to me. Walking to the car I gently lifted her in and buckled her into the car seat.

"What should we listen to today?" I asked getting in the front seat.

"Um, Ozzy," she said calmly.

"I have corrupted you," I said laughing evilly.

"Well," she said smartly, "I could have said some country."

"True," I said nodding, "But you said Ozzy."

"Because Ozzy is the best thing ever," she said easily.

"Well duh," I said pulling up into Grissom's driveway, "We're here."

Angel waited for me to unhook her before waiting for me by the car door. Grinning I picked her up and kissed her cheek. It was amazing that she was as calm and innocent as she was considering I was her father.

"Do you want to knock on the door?" I asked taking her hand and walking with her.

"Please," she said smiling.

Nodding I walked to the door and allowed her to knock on the door. She did it in a pattern of a song she heard at Grissoms house. Laughing I waited until she was done to pick her up.

"Hello," Grissom said smiling.

"Hi," Angel said grinning widely and moving her hand so Grissom would take her.

Grissom took her into his arms and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. I was amazed by how much Angel had changed him. I remembered how awkward he looked hugging anyone, but now he takes a little girl into his arms.

"Did you decide to be a bunny today?" Grissom asked walking into his house.

"Yes," Angel said nodding, "We got the outfit yesterday."

"It looks wonderful," he said kissing her forehead.

"Who else is here?" I asked following them.

"Catherine, Sara, and Nick," he said setting Angel on the floor, "Why don't you go see them while Greg and I talk, Angel?"

"Okay," Angel said before fixing her backpack and running off.

"What's up?" I asked looking at Grissom.

"I wanted to ask you about Angel's mother," he said awkwardly.

"She's a bitch who deserves to rot in the seventh circle of hell," I said instantly.

"Why do you feel that way about her?" he asked confused.

"When she found out about Angel it was too late to abort her," I said sadly, "Her mother threw herself down the stairs. I had to hide the liquor from her. After Angel was born I had to leave her because she tried to kill Angel."

"Why would she do that?" he said trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"Because she was a crazy alcoholic who only loved herself," I said bitterly, "I now have full custody over Angel so I don't have to worry about her."

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head.

"Its fine," I said smiling, "It's in the past and I now have no worries of her mother."

"Why would you have to worry about her?" he asked concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Because she died of alcohol poisoning last year," I said sighing, "That's why I'm happy that Angel has Sara and Catherine in her life now."

"Because she didn't have a mother?" he asked smiling.

"Because living with a gay guy who has a crush on his co-worker and friend is a lot to deal with when you remember your mother also," I said forgetting that Grissom didn't know all of this.

"Wait," he said his eyes wide, "You're gay, but you have a daughter by blood who knows her mother. You also have a crush on a co-worker and friend."

"Yes," I said looking down.

"Who is it?" he said smiling.

"I can't tell you," I said blushing.

"Is he here?" Grissom asked grinning wider.

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

"I knew you liked Nick," he said lowering his voice too.

"Am I really that easily read?" I asked desperately, "Because Angel knows I like him too."

"She is a very smart girl," he said smiling.

"Daddy," Angel said running in being chased by Nick.

Laughing Nick picked her up and started to tickle her. Smiling I laughed along with Grissom as Nick threw Angel over his shoulder and spun. Angel shrieked and tried to get away from Nick.

"Daddy," Angel said tears streaming down his face, "Make him stop."

"Okay," I said smiling more, "Nick, I think that's enough tickle torture."

"Aw," Nick said pouting, "I was having fun with the bunny."

"Its okay," Angel said rubbing her nose against his, "The bunny was having fun too."

"You're so cute," Nick said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Angel said yawning slightly.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked lifting her up more.

"Yes," she said cuddling into him, "Stupid nightmare woke me up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"It was when Daddy was blown up," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Oh hun," I said taking her from Nick, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't leave me," she said crying into my shoulder.

"I will never leave you," I said calmly, "I promise you I will never leave."

"How about you go wash your hands?" Grissom said smiling sadly, "Dinner will be ready when you come back."

"Okay," I said walking with Angel to the bathroom.

When we got in there I washed our hands before picking her up again. Sitting on the toilet I smiled sadly and hugged her tightly to my body. She wrapped her small arms around me before kissing my lips and smiling.

"You know that I will never leave you, right?" I asked leaning my head on hers.

"I know," she said instantly, "But you know that life's too short. You should tell him you like him."

"What if he doesn't like me back?" I said looking at her.

"He does," she said smirking.

"How do you know?" I asked lifting at eyebrow.

"I'm a girl," she said dramatically, "It's what I do."

"Good to know," I said laughing, "Now let's go get some of Grissoms food."

"Okay," she said before jumping down and running out of the room.

Smiling I stood up and looked in the mirror. I loved how Angel looked like me. She didn't look anything like her mother, which I was more then happy for. Standing up I walked out of the bathroom and found Nick talking to Angel.

"What's this?" I asked walking to them, "Are you planning against me?"

"No," Angel said instantly, "We're planning for you."

"And what is it you're planning?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"If we told you then it would ruin it," Angel said rolling her eyes, "How about you two talk about stuff that I'm too young to hear though I already know about it?"

"Can you repeat that?" Nick asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Talk about what we were talking about with Daddy," she said sighing, "Now I get why Mama Catherine is always saying men are oblivious."

"True," I said nodding not realizing what she said yet, "Hey, wait a second."

"Never," she said running away.

Looking at Nick I smiled softly and thought about what they were talking about. Nick rubbed the back of his neck before grinning at me. Sighing I walked so I was standing next to him.

"You heard the lady," I said cockily, "Tell me what you were talking about."

"Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" Nick asked blushing slightly.

"I would love to," I said grinning.

"Nick, Greg," Catherine yelled, "It's time for dinner."

Nodding to Nick I walked into the dinning room and sat down next to Angel. She turned to me and winked and I knew that she had planned the whole thing out. Shaking my head I leaned over to her and kissed her head.

"Is there something that we're missing?" Sara asked when Nick sat next to me.

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked confused.

"I'm a woman," she said rolling her eyes, "It's what I do."

"So that's where Angel got that from," I said instantly.

"Ja," Angel said nodding.

"No speaking Norwegian with people that understand it around," I said smiling.

"You know Norwegian?" Catherine asked her eyes wide.

"Ja, Papa Olaf taught me," Angel said calmly, "We should go visit him."

"We'll work it out," I said taking some of the mashed potatoes and putting them on her plate.

"Are those vegan friendly?" Angel said glaring at the food.

"All the food is except for the meat," Grissom said passing the food around the table.

"Good," she said nodding, "Do you think that Hodgins would have liked to be here?"

"Maybe," I said shrugging, "But you know that he would have been stupid about it."

"Daddy," Angel said crossing her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," I said throwing my hands up, "Next time we'll ask him if he'd like to join us."

"Good," she said nodding, "So, are you going to tell me what the answer was to the question that Nick and I were talking about before you came in Daddy?"

"Okay," Sara said shaking her head, "Can you repeat that?"

"Nick," Angel said slowly, "What did Daddy say to your question?"

"He said yes," Nick said grinning.

"Sweet," she said pumping her fist in the air, "Now I must plan."

"What are you planning?" I asked eyeing her cautiously.

"Because I'm going to plan the whole thing," she said her eyes sparkling, "I know what you both are going to wear, where you're going, and when you're coming back."

"I think she's more excited then us," Nick said quietly.

"One, I heard that," Angel said instantly, "Two, where am I going to stay?"

"I think we missed something major," Warrick said looking around the room.

"Yes you did," I said nodding.

"Greg and I are going on a date," Nick said grinning, "And Angel is planning it, also she needs a place to stay."

"Daddy," Angel said yawning, "I sleepy."

"Alright," I said standing up, "I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

"Daddy," Angel said whining, "My ear hurts."

"Shh," I said picking her up, "Its okay. I'm here hunny. Shh, it will be okay."

"It hurts," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Shh," I said bouncing her, "Its okay."

"I'll drive you home," Nick said standing up, "You can take care of her while I drive."

"Thank you," I said grabbing Momiji and Angel's backpack and following Nick.

"Daddy," Angel said rubbing her ear roughly.

"Stop doing that," I said taking her hand away from her ear, "It will be okay once we get home."

As we drove Angel kept trying to scratch her ear. Taking her hands in mine I held her closely and tried to calm her down. Nick looked back at us worriedly. Sighing I kissed her for head and rocking her back and forth.

"We're here," Nick said stopping the car.

Getting out and running into the bathroom I set her on the sink while I found the ear drops. Dropping two in her ears I turned and saw Nick standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"She'll be fine after I change her, get her some water, and put her to bed," I said smiling.

"That's good," he said nodding.

"Daddy," Angel said yawning, "Is it sleepy time yet?"

"Yes," I said picking her up, "It's time for bed."

"Good," she said smiling tiredly.

Taking Angel to her room I set her on her bed and took off her outfit. Seeing her yawn again I grabbed one of the shirts that I gave to her and slipped in on her. Smiling I brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Good night love," I said kissing her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up, and if your ear is still hurting tomorrow you're not going to school."

"Night Daddy," she said cuddling into her blanket, "Where's Momiji?"

"I'll go get him," I said moving to get him.

"It's okay," Nicks said walking in, "I've got him."

"Thanks Nick," I said smiling, "Here you go Angel."

"Daddy," Angel said not hearing or seeing Nick, "I'm glad you like Nick. He's really sweet and he won't hurt you."

"I know," I said happily, "Go to sleep."

Looking at Nick I saw him beaming with pride. Smiling softly I turned the light off and walked out of the room with him following me. Going into the kitchen I pulled out to bottles of juice and motioned to see if he wanted some.

"No thanks," he said shaking his head, "I'm good."

"I just want to say thank you for helping me with Angel," I said calmly.

"You're welcome," he said smiling, "Anything to help you and Angel."

"I can see why Angel was pushing me so hard to tell you," I said blushing.

"Ya," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "She kept telling me to tell you too."

"Thank you again," I said yawning, "But I'm tired too. I'll see you tomorrow for our date."

"You don't work tomorrow?" Nick asked confused.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Angel and I are going to spend the day together."

"That sounds fun," he said smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ya," I said nodding.

Nick bit his lip gently before leaning down and capturing my lips in a soft, shy kiss. Smiling into the kiss I placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Angel yelled from her room.

Pulling away from Nick I ran into Angel's room and say that she was still asleep. Falling next to her bed it broke my heart to hear her yelling like that. Placing my hand on her forehead I felt that she was super hot.

"Nick," I said worriedly, "Go into the bathroom and get the thermometer from the closet."

Seeing him and run out of the room I turned back to Angel and bit my lip. Nick ran back into the room and handed me the thermometer. Placing it in the ear that Angel said didn't hurt I waited until I heard the beep to pull it out.

"Oh god," I said even more worried now.

"What is it?" Nick asked confused.

"Her temperature is 101.01," I said looking up at him.

"We have to take her to the hospital," he said reaching into his pocket and taking the keys out, "I'll drive."

Picking Angel up I held her close to me as we went to Nick's car. Getting in the backseat I made sure that we were both safe and grabbed a bottle of water that was on the floor.

Nick speed all the way to the hospital. When we finally got there I ran inside and asked for a doctor. The nurse that looked at me saw how pale and sweaty Angel was and called for a doctor. As she was taken away from me I turned to Nick and buried my head in his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick," I said staring at him, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he said hugging me, "Angel will be fine."

"I can't lose her," I said sobbing, "I can't lose my baby."

"You won't," he said rubbing my back, "It's just a small fever."

"Her ear was hurt too," I said trying to calm down.

"She'll be fine," he said holding me closer to him, "I promise you."

Sighing I laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Images of Angel growing up filled my mind causing me to sob harder. Nick went over to the chairs and sat down.

"Sit down," he said making room for me on his lap.

Nodding I sat down on his lap and cuddled into his chest. Placing my head on his shoulder I wiped the tears off of my face. Nick kissed my cheek and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Sir," the nurse said walking over to me, "I need you to fill out this information."

"Okay," I said taking the clipboard she was handing me.

It took me ten minutes to fill out the paperwork and handed the paperwork to the nurse. She smiled and told me to get the person that I was with. Giving her a confused look I called Nick over and waited.

"The girl you brought in is doing fine," she said happily, "It seems that she is has a very high fever caused by an infection which is also hurting her ear. The doctor is starting her on some steroids to help her fight the infection. She should be fine soon."

"That's great," I said grinning.

"You can go see her if you want to," she said motioning to a door.

"Thank you," I said before rushing into the room.

Looking down at Angel in the bed I bit my lip to stop from crying. Angel looked so small and fragile in the bed that I was extremely worried about her. Nick walked behind me and smiled.

"She looks so peaceful," he said in a whisper.

"She looks so fragile," I said shaking my head.

"Daddy," Angel said turning to me.

"Hey hunny," I said walking over to her, "I'm here."

"Nick," she said curiously.

"I'm here too," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You have to go to work," she said before coughing roughly.

Turning around I filled a glass with water and tried to hand it to her, but she was coughing too roughly. Sitting down I leaned her head back and poured a little water down her throat.

"There you go," I said smiling.

"I have two more hours before I have to go to work," Nick said calmly, "But I'm going to call in."

"Why are you calling in?" she asked confused.

"Because I'm not leaving you and your father when you're sick," he said seriously.

"Thank you," she said her voice rough.

"Go to sleep," I said pushing her hair out of her face, "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Night Daddy," she said yawning, "Night Daddy Nick."

Gasping I looked at Nick and saw that he had the biggest grin on his face. Smiling at him I stood up and tucked the blanket around her. Kissing her forehead gently I turned to Nick and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said softly, "Thank you so much."

"For what?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Staying with me," I said staring at him, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," he said smiling, "I'll be back. I have to call Grissom."

Nick walked out of the room and I turned back to Angel and sighed. I hoped that I was going to be able to get her the puppy she wanted. Shaking my head I sat down in the chair next to her bed and placed my head in my hands.

"Greg," Nick said walking in.

"I'm so worried about her," I said looking up at him.

"You heard the doctor," he said kneeling in front of me, "She'll be fine."

Thinking about what I had to do for the next few days I decided that I had to see if Nick was going to be able to give me the puppy. Biting my lip I remembered that the apartment I lived in didn't allow pets at all.

Grinning I looked over at Nick and saw that he wasn't looking at me. Smirking I decided that it would be a good idea to see if he could handle everything that came with living with Angel.

"Did your dog have her puppies?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Ya," he said smiling, "Does she want a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," I said happily, "She's going to be so happy."

"Greg," he said confused, "You're apartment doesn't allow animals."

"I know," I said sadly, "I was hoping to sneak her in."

"Maybe you can live with me," he said blushing.

"You'd let us move in with you?" I asked my eyes wide.

I was shocked when he said that. I didn't know that he would do that much for Angel and me when we just started to date. Hell, we hadn't said we were really dating yet. I didn't know what I was going to do so I decided to say the first thing that popped into my head.

"Ya," he said nodding, "I mean I love you both."

"You know how hard it is to take care of a child right?" I asked smirking.

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I love her as if she was my daughter and I love you with all of my heart. The rest will come into place."

"Then we'll move in," I said easily.

My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I was surprised that I was able to think. Nick wanted us to move in with him. I knew that we were going really quickly, but I was just doing what my heart wanted, but I couldn't help but think of Angel.

I didn't want Angel to get attached to Nick when we moved in only to have me and her if it didn't work out. I knew that Angel would tell me to do whatever my heart said. So I was happy when yes slipped out of my mouth.

"It's just that simple?" he asked his eyes wide.


	6. Chapter 6

"Angel called you Daddy," I said gently touching his face, "That says enough to me."

"Great," he said standing up, "Then we'll have to buy paint."

"We'll have to buy a lot of things," I said laughing, "Angel has out grown her room."

"How much will that take?" he asked confused.

"Anywhere from 1,000 to 10, 000," I said standing up.

"That's a lot of money," he said slacked jaw.

"That it is," I said nodding, "But she's worth it."

"What all do we have to get?" he asked biting his lip.

"A television, bed, new bookcase, new books, new game system, new bedding, new paint, new clothes, new laptop, and new computer games," I said listing the things off.

"Holy sh…" he started to say.

"No cussing," I said quickly, "At least not in front of her."

"She's asleep," he said confused.

"Angel," I said calmly, "What color do you want your new room?"

"Silver and green," she said sitting up.

"I thought that you were sleep," he asked staring at her.

"I woke up when Daddy was listing what we need to buy," she said shrugging.

"How did you know?" he said turning to me.

"Her breathing changed," I said instantly.

"You picked that up while you were talking?" he asked impressed.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I learned when she was younger. At night she would sneak into my room, take my college books, and read them."

"You sneaky little monkey," he said smiling.

"I know," she said yawning, "Daddy, when can I get out?"

"Tomorrow," I said tiredly, "You can leave."

"Good," she said nodding.

"Why don't you to go to sleep?" Nick asked smiling.

"Because there's only one bed," I said like it was obvious.

"And the person in the bed is your six year old daughter," he said rolling his eyes, "I'm sure if you ask she'll let you sleep in the same bed as her."

"Oh," I said realizing what he meant, "Angel may I please sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Of course Daddy," she said giggling, "Daddy Nick would you like to join us?"

"If there's enough room," he said smiling, "I would love to."

"Good," she said nodding.

When everyone was situated on the bed Angel lay in the middle tried to cuddle into both of us. I smiled when Nick linked his arm with mine and pulled me a little closer. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to fall asleep.

Waking up to someone shaking me I saw the nurse that gave me the news about Angel standing over me with a small smile on her face. She motioned for me to be quiet, but to follow her.

"What is it?" I asked once we were outside of the room.

"The paperwork so you and your daughter can leave," she said kindly.

"Thank you," I said quickly signing the papers.

"You're welcome," she said taking them away, "I hope that your daughter gets better."

"So do I," I said grinning, "And thank you again."

Walking back in the room I saw that Angel and Nick were still fast asleep. Smiling I pulled my phone out and took a picture of them before I decided to wake them up.

"Nick, Angel," I said shaking them, "It's time to leave."

"Daddy," Angels said opening her eyes.

"Hey," I said picking her up, "You ready to leave?"

"Ya," she said yawning.

"Nick," I said shaking him again.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"The nurse came in and told me we could leave," I said smiling.

"Okay," he said rolling out of bed, "Are you wearing that Angel?"

"I don't have any other clothes," she said shrugging.

"Nick," I said hopefully, "Are you wearing a shirt under that?"

"Ya," he said confused.

"Then can I have that one?" I asked calmly.

"Sure," he said taking his shirt off.

"Here you go Angel," I said tucking the hospital gown off and placing Nick's shirt on her.

"Thanks," she said happily.

"Welcome," I said holding her closer to me.

"Let's go," Nick said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Walking out of the room I felt Angel lay her head down on my shoulder. Looking down at her I saw that she had fallen asleep again. Smiling I moved her so she would be the most comfortable.

"Greg," Nick said in a whisper.

"Ya Nick?" I said looking up at him.

"Why is she so comfortable with me?" he asked confused, "I mean she acts shy and different with other people, but when she's with me it's like she's with you."

"Because she loves you," I said shrugging, "She knows that she can trust you. Angel's not the type of person to not act on her feelings."

"So, if she didn't like me you'd know it?" he asked seriously.

"If she didn't like you the world would know," I said smirking.

"Mama," Angel said in her sleep, "Please come back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Angel," I said bouncing her up and down to wake her up, "Wake up love."

"Daddy," she said looking up at me.

"Hey," I said brushing her hair out of her face, "Are you okay?"

"Bad dream," she said shaking her head.

"What was it about?" I asked calmly.

"When mama left me in the bar," she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"She can never hurt you again," I said soothingly, "That is a promise that I can keep."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick," she said turning to him, "You won't leave me either, right?"

"Of course not," he said placing his hand on her face, "I won't leave you either."

Feeling Angel nod her head before placing it back on my shoulder I smiled at Nick who seemed to be amazed by the way Angel was acting to him. She was so attached to him, but she had barely known him for more then half a year.

"Are we going to go shopping?" she said staring up at me.

"I don't know," I said smiling, "Do you think that Nick is ready to handle that part of you yet?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "But it will be fun to freak him out."

"I agree with you there," I said happily, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Nick asked biting his lip.

"We're going to go shopping," Angel said nodding.

"At least for an hour," I said calmly.

"Daddy," she started to whine.

"No," I said instantly, "I'm not letting you do a lot when you just got out of the hospital."

"But Daddy," she started again.

"Knock it off or we're not going at all," I said fatherly.

"Okay," she said pouting.

"Wow," Nick said staring at me, "I've never seen you speak like that before."

"You have to be rough with her sometimes," I said shrugging, "Just like you have to do with any other child."

"Oh," he said nodding.

"Can you do that?" I asked calmly, "Because I need to know now if you can."

"I can," he said shrugging, "But I may need help telling when I'm supposed to tell her though."

"That I can help with," I said smiling, "Where do you want to go to first, Angel?"

"How about bedding?" she asking cocking her head to the side.

"Alright," I said soothingly, "Let's go to the bedding store."

"Yay," she said clapping.

"What colors do you want?" I asked putting her in the car.

"I'm thinking silver and green or black and silver," she said thoughtfully.

"It would be easier to use black and silver," I said yawning, "It would take a while to find a green and silver that looked good together."

"True," she said thinking, "What do you think Nick?"

"I agree with Greg," he said looking back at her in the mirror, "Green would be hard to find silver with."

"Then I want black and silver," she said cuddling into the seat.

"We're here," I said happily, "Unbuckle yourself, but stay in the car."

"Got it," she said doing that I asked.

Nick got out of the car and walked over to Angel's door. When he opened the door Angel waited for him to pick her up. Giving her a smile he picked her up and shut the door with his hip.

I got out and motioned to Angel to see if she wanted me to take her, but she just shook her head and cuddled into Nick's side. Nick smiled and rested his head on hers as we walked into the store. Angel looked around with wide eyes and started to chew on her lip.

"Stop that," I said not looking at her.

"Stop what?" Nick asked confused.

"Angel has a bad habit of biting her lips until they bleed," I said shrugging.

"And as a parent he has eyes in the back, front, and sides of his head," Angel said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go see the different beds," I said motioning with my head toward them.

"Okay," she said happily.

Nick smiled down at her and moved her so she was more comfortable. Angel yawned and tightened her grip around his neck. Getting in front of them I showed Nick where we were going.

"Alright," I said stopping between two different bed settings, "We have to pick between these two."

"Cedar and purpleheart," Nick said looking between the two.

"Yup," Angel said nodding, "I think they look pretty, but I like the cedar more."

"I do too," he said smiling.

"And if we have to cuddle dates it's enough for all of us," she said looking at us.

"What's a cuddle day?" Nick asked looking at me.

"It's a day when we both need to just cuddle and forget the world," I started to explain, "Like after a bad case or when one of us is sick."

"That sounds nice," he said softly.

"It is," Angel said pointing to one of the beds, "This one. I want this one, please."

"Alright," I said motioning for an employee to come to us.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked smiling.

"We need to have these set sent to our home," I said pointing to the set we wanted.

"Okay sir," she said nodding, "We need your address."

"Ask him," I said motioning to Nick.

"697 Walkers street," Nick said instantly.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, "Is this bed for you sweetheart?"

"Yes," Angel said shyly.

"You're so cute," she said grinning, "You have a beautiful daughter sir."

"Thank you," I said placing a hand on Angel's, "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Do you need anymore information?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "We'll send it to you today or tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay," I said taking Nick's hand, "Well, let's go look at beddings."

As we walked to the beddings I looked at Nick and Angel and saw just how right it looked with Nick holding her. Smiling I moved closer to Nick and leaned on him slightly.

"Okay," I said stopping, "Now we have to pick what bedding you want."

"Got it," Angel said nodding, "Let's see. I want that one please."

"Which one do you want?" Nick asked looking around.

"The one with the Slytherin crest on it," she said grinning, "That's going to be the theme in my room."

"Why did you pick Slytherin and not Gryffindor?" Nick asked confused.

"Because I'm a Slytherin," Angel said smirking.

"Oh really," he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it Nick," I said shaking my head, "She's a true Slytherin, but only behind closed doors."

"Why only behind closed doors?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'd kill her if she did it any other time," I said smiling.

"Wow," he said looking around, "You're both Slytherin's."

"Is that a problem?" I asked cocking my body to the side.

"No," he said rolling his eyes, "Just didn't think of you two like Slytherin's."

"We are," Angel said nodding, "But don't worry, we'll corrupt you too."

"I can't wait," he said laughing.

"We should have gotten a cart," I said sighing, "I'll go back and get one."

"I want to go," Angel said trying to get Nick to let her down.

"Only if we can see you," I said instantly.

"Where are the carts?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "So you can't go get one alone."

"Okay," she said before taking Nick and mine hands and walking toward the door.

When we got there Angel tried to pull one of the carts that were there. Laughing slightly I moved behind her and waited for her to stand on the cart. Looking down I saw that Angel was on the cart and waiting for me to pull her.

"Alright," I said walking back, "We need to get the bedding and bath stuff and we're done for today."

"Daddy," Angel said pouting.

"Don't even start," I said pushing the cart into the aisle, "Or I will get you the worst sheets and you'll have to share the bathroom with Nick and me."

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Do you want me to just not buy you anything?" I asked getting tired of her attitude.

"No sir," she said looking down.

"Then stop right now," I said calmly.

Angel nodded her head and grabbed the bedding she wanted. Walking over to the bathroom supplies I shook my head when she started to point to the things that went with her new beddings.

Laughing slightly I shook my head as Nick put the towels, soap dishes, and other things in the cart. Angel tugged on my sleeve and motioned for me to pick her up. Smiling I lifted her and started to bounce her on my hip.

Hearing her yawn I bounced her more gently and waited. Feeling her head lay on my shoulder I kissed her forehead and tried to get Nick's attention. When he looks up at me he chuckled and kissed my lips softly before kissing Angel's forehead.

"Did you grab everything?" I asked in a whisper.

"Ya," he said equally as soft.

"Then let's go pay for everything," I said moving Angel so she was laying more on my chest.

Once we bought everything and put it in the car I sat in the passenger seat with Angel sleeping on my chest. Leaning the seat back slightly I closed my eyes and let Angel and Nick breathing lull me into a deep sleep


	9. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes I was cuddling with Angel in my bed. Rolling away from Angel I hoped that I didn't wake her up. Once I was satisfied that she was still fast asleep I went into the kitchen and saw Nick reading the paper.

"Hey," I said my voice rough from sleep.

"Finally up," he said grinning, "You're looking that Grissom is letting us have a while off since Angel is sick."

"Us?" I asked confused.

"I'm not leaving you and Angel," he said instantly, "I love you both too much."

"Good," I said nodding.

"Daddy," Angel said from the doorway.

"What is it?" I asked picking her up.

"How'd we get here?" she asked confused.

"I carried you both in," Nick said easily.

"You're really strong," she said her eyes wide.

"Not really," he said shrugging, "You two are light. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said yawning.

"Well," he said looking around, "I have no clue what you have to eat."

"How about some apple pancakes?" I asked setting her back on the floor, "I'll make some."

"Thank you Daddy," Angel said climbing on Nick's lap.

"No problem," I said easily, "It's not like it's hard to make."

"So," Nick said making sure that Angel was comfortable, "What do you do since you don't have school?"

"I do whatever," she said shrugging, "But if no one is home then I'm at this place."

"A daycare," I said smiling.

"It's really boring," she said pouting, "No one understands what I say."

"Hun," Nick said calmly, "There are a lot of people that don't understand what you say, but that's just because you're smart."

"It sucks," Angel said sighing, "I hate being so smart."

"Hey," he said turning Angel's head to his, "Being smart is not a bad thing if you know how to use your smarts. On your website you help people don't you?"

"Ya," she said nodding.

"How do you know how to help them?" he asked calmly.

"I talked to people that went through the same thing, remembered what Danny told me, watched movies and read books, and looked up everything on the internet," she said listing them off.

"Then you are using your smarts for good," he said smiling.

"True," she said biting her lip.

"Its ready," I said in a sing song voice.

"Yay," Angel said clapping.

As we ate I listened to Angel explain how she made her website. Smiling I thought of how this whole thing was working out for the best. Angel was getting another father, I was getting a lover, and we were completing the family that we started.

"Daddy," Angel said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What is it, Love?" I asked shaking my head.

"Are we going shopping today?" she asked yawning.

"Ya," I said nodding, "After we take a shower we can go get your clothes and then we're going to pack our stuff and move into Nick's house. When we're all settled then we can get the books and things."

"Sweet," she said doing the rock on sign.

"Go take your shower while Nick takes his and I start packing," I said taking everyone's plates and putting them in the sink.

"Okay," she said slipping off of Nick's lap and running into her bathroom.

Shaking my head I turned on the water and started to wash the dishes. Feeling Nick wrap his arms around me I leaned my head on his chest and sighed. Nick kissed my forehead softly, but removed his arms from around me.

"Alright," he said leaning on the counter, "Why is it Angel needs new everything?"

"Well," I said thinking, "The books that she have not only has she read them, but they're about things she is no longer interested in, most of the books we're going to get are going to help her with her website and with becoming an anthropologist. The last time we bought her a bed was a few years ago and she's out grown it, since we're going to get her a new bed in a different size she needs new bedding, if you noticed the bed that Angel picked had a bookcase with it that made the bed cheaper, the new paint is obvious, the laptop that Angel has right now is really old and slow, the new computer games because we're going to get a different type of computer and not all of her games are going to be able to be played on it, a new television because we're upgrading it, a new game system because the newest game system is a Nintendo 64, and again the clothes are obvious."

"Wow," he said his eyes wide, "I assumed that it was because Angel just wanted them."

"You know assuming things makes you look like an idiot?" Angel said walking into the kitchen in a towel.

"Hun," I said bending down, "Why didn't you go to bed and get dressed?"

"I wanted to wear one of your shirts," she asked looking down innocently, "And I like when you do my hair."

"Aw," I said picking her up, "Of course I'll do your hair and what shirt do you want?"

"You're black Ozzy shirt," she said grinning.

"But of course," I said kissing her forehead, "Nick go take your shower. The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Alright," he said kissing Angel's cheek and my lips, "I'll see you soon."

When Nick went into the bathroom I went into my room and sat Angel on my bed. Getting the shirt out of the closet I set it next to Angel and waited for her to put it on. Smiling as she tried to put her head in an arm hole I helped her get it on.

"Now," I said kneeling in front of her, "How do you want your hair?"

"You know that hair I showed you on Gaia?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"The punkish up do?" I asked running a hand through her hair.

"Ya," she said nodding quickly.

"Alright," I said smiling, "I'll go get everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into my room Nick was tickling Angel on my bed. Rolling my eyes I placed the brush, hair ties, and hair spray on the bed and sat down. Angel rolled over and climbed behind me.

"Daddy," she said panting, "He's being a monster."

"Its okay," I said hugging her, "I know a secret way to get him to leave him alone."

"How do you do that?" Nick asked staring at me.

"Use your imagination," I said smiling.

"Alright I'm good," he said throwing his hands up.

"I'm going to do your hair and take a shower," I said placing Angel on my lap, "While I'm in the shower I want you to start packing the living room and kitchen."

"Yes Daddy," she said nodding.

"You do her hair a lot?" Nick asked sitting down in front of me.

"No," I said shaking my head, "But when I was in college my room mates' girlfriend was learning how to do hair and I helped her."

"So she taught you how to do hair?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya," I said like it was obvious.

It took me about ten minutes to do Angel's hair. When I was done she ran into her room and finished getting dressed. Going into the bathroom I turned on the water and started to think.

Everything with Nick was moving so fast. I knew that Angel was happy, and so was I, I just didn't understand why everything was going so fast. I knew that Nick wouldn't hurt me; at least he wouldn't try to hurt me.

Sighing I finished taking my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before going into my room. Dressing in a soft green shirt and dark wash jeans I walked into the living room and saw a few boxes filled already.

"Wow," I said looking around, "You guys have been working hard."

"Daddy," Angel yelled sliding on my skateboard, "Don't touch the floor!"

Jumping on the couch I gave Nick a weird look because he was jumping from chair to chair trying to get to the living room. Sighing I got off the couch and picked Angel off the skateboard.

"Nick get off the chairs," I said calmly, "I hate to be the bad guy, but one of you is going to get hurt if you keep doing that."

"Sorry Daddy," Angel said looking down.

"We can play after you move into my house," Nick said walking to us, "I have things in the backyard we can play on."

"See," I said leaning her on my hip, "You can play later."

"Alright," Angel said nodding, "Are we ready?"

"Ya," I said smiling, "Let's go."

Seeing Nick grab the keys to his car I made sure that I had the keys to my house and my wallet. I started to walk out of the house only to have Angel start to laugh. Looking down at her she pointed to my feet and I noticed I forgot to put shoes on.

"I think you need shoes," Nick said chuckling.

"Maybe," I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought that people were supposed to lose their mind when they were old," Angel said biting her lip, "But you're only like 26."

"How old were you when Angel was born?" Nick asked wide eyed.

"I was 19," I said honestly.

"You were really young," he said confused.

"I know," I said putting my shoes on, "But I don't regret it."

"Angel," Nick said realizing something, "Isn't your birthday today?"

"Actually," she said calmly, "I was born at midnight exactly so I can celebrate it today and tomorrow."

"That's awesome," he said nodding.

"Yup," she said grinning, "Are you sure you're dressed Daddy?"

"Yes," I said sighing, "I'm ready.

"Let us go," Angel said pointing her finger forward.

Walking out of the house and to Nick's car I put Angel in the backseat and waited for Nick to start the car. When he did some country music started to play and Angel tugged on my shirt.

"What's up Love?" I asked looking back at her.

Angel opened her mouth and started to sing the lyrics to the song. Shaking my head I saw Nick mouth them along with her. I had a feeling that somewhere down the line Angel's what she has now going to double or triple from what she has now.

"Okay so," I said clapping, "I'm assuming that the first stop is Hot Topic?"

"Yes," Angel said smirking.

"You shop at Hot Topic?" Nick asked cocking an eyebrow at us.

"Says the man who recognized a sign to a porn shop," Angel said innocently.

"You told her that?" Nick asked pulling into a parking space.

"Daddy didn't tell me," she said giggling, "Grandpa Grissom did."

"Okay," he said shaking his head, "Remind me to glare at Grissom for that."

"It's not his fault that you can tell the name of that shop when it's in a van window and backwards," Angel said shrugging.

"How much did he tell you?" I asked turning to her.

"Everything," she said calmly, "But he did skip over the gory details."

"Good," I said taking her out of the car, "Now let's go shop."

Getting out of the car I grabbed Angel and made sure that she was safely at my side before we started to walk into the building. When we got in there Angel grabbed both Nick and mine hands and tried to tug us to the clothes section.

"Breathe," Nick asked laughing at how excited Angel was, "Is she always like this?"

"Only in here," I said rolling my eyes.

"I see Miss Sanders is here," one of the employees, Chase, said walking to us, "What can I help you with today?"

"She's getting a new wardrobe," I said smiling.

"Mr. Sanders," he said looking up, "I didn't see you there. And who might this be?"

"I'm Nick Stokes," Nick said nodding, "I'm Greg's boyfriend."

"That is so wonderful," he said clapping, "Alright, I have some wonderful pieces that I know you're just going to love."

"Daddy," Angel said turning to me, "Can I go?"

"Sure," I said letting go of her hand, "We'll be in the store if you need us."

As Chase and Angel started to skip away from us Nick looked at me with a confused look. Smiling calmly I took his hand and walked over to the cds and looked to see if they had anything good or new out.

"What was that about?" Nicked asked next to me.

"What are yo talking about?" I asked looking through the cds.

"You let Angel go with him," he asked confused, "Do you know him or something?"

"He's my ex," I said shrugging, "We went out in high school, but decided to break up. He moved out here a year ago and takes care of Angel some times."

"Oh," he said rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting everything down.

"Angel gets along with him so well," he said sighing.

"Now she gets along with him," I said smirking, "Angel used to hate Chase."

"Why didn't she like him?" Nick asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Because he was jealous," I said rolling my eyes, "But now she's okay with him."

Seeing Nick nod his head I chuckled softly to myself and started to look at the cds again. Turning around I saw Angel and Chase running around the store grabbing different things and putting them in a basket.

"He's really lucky that he knows the person that owns Hot Topic," I said shaking my head at them.

Nick laughed slightly and went over to look at the shirts that they had on sale. Walking over to him I kissed his cheek and cuddled into his chest. He laid his head on mine and pulled me tighter against him.

"See," Angel said behind us, "I told you that this color matched Daddy Nick's skin tone."

"What are you two doing?" I asked lifting my head up.

"Well," Chase said smiling, "Angel told me that she's planning your guys date and well we need you to have something to wear so we're thinking."

"Shop for her," I said pointing to Angel, "Because when we go out on a date we're wearing clothes from our own closets."

"Okay," he said rolling his eyes, "Then we're done."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked staring at Chase like he had three heads.

"Ya," he said calmly, "I had everything set up for her.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"To be exact it's $2,387.43," he said yawning.

"Holy sh..." Nick started to say.

"No cussing," Chase, Angel, and I said at the same time.

"That's creepy," Nick said pointing at us.

"Not really," I said handing Chase my credit card, "It's when these two finish each other sentences that's creepy."

"We practice," Angel said smiling, "Now I just need socks and underwear."

"Then let's pick them up, get my car from Grissom's because I just realized I left it there, and move what we can into Nick's house," I said taking my card back and picking up some of the bags.

"Bye everyone," Chase said as we left.

"See," Angel said smiling smugly, "I told you it wasn't going to take a long time."


	11. Chapter 11

As you know I own nothing. Umm... Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to figure out a few things that I haven't been able to stop yet. So I'll try to up date, but it might be awhile and if things in most of my stories turn dark then I'm sorry. My writing reflects what I feel.

* * *

"Ya," I said rolling my eyes, "But it cost an arm and a leg."

"You should have given Chase a limit then," she said reasonably.

"Get into the car so we can get my car," I said walking away.

"Daddy," she said sadly, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I said putting in her the car, "I just am wondering how long it's going to take to get the money back."

"I'm sorry," she said looking down, "I shouldn't have gotten so much."

"No," I said kissing her cheek, "If I didn't want you to get so much I would have told you. This is part of your birthday present."

"A new bedroom and wardrobe," she asked confused, "This is only part of it?"

"You have one more present after we finish moving into Nick's house," I said grinning.

"You don't have to get me anything else," she said sneezing a few times.

"Then it's from me," Nick said pulling into Grissom's driveway, "The present from me you will get after you move into our house."

"Nick," she said hugging him when he picked her up, "I don't have anything to get you though."

"You aren't supposed to get other people things on your birthday," he said laughing, "But if it makes you feel better you are giving me the best gift ever."

"What gift am I giving you?" Angel asked confused.

"You and your father are giving me a family," he said smiling gently, "I love my family in Texas, but I always wanted to take care of my family myself. I know that you don't really know me and I could never take care of you like your father…"

"You are my father," she said covering his mouth with her hand, "I consider anyone that I love and loves me and is dating my dad a father to me, but this is the first time that I actually feel good about calling the person a father."

"I'm the first person, besides Greg, that you have ever called dad?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes," she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you," he said holding her tightly to him.

"I love you too Daddy Nick," Angel said kissing his cheek.

"I feel unloved," I said pouting.

"I love you Daddy," Angel said coughing.

"I love you Greg," Nick said smiling.

"I love you both too," I said hugging them, "Now let's go get my car."

"Can I say hi to Grandpa Grissom?" Angel said tugging on Nick's shirt.

"Ya," he said nodding, "We need to tell him that you're okay anyway."

"How do you feel anyway?" I asked looking at her worriedly.

Hanging out with Nick and Angel had allowed me to forget that just a few days ago Angel was in the hospital. Nick let me forget that I was so worried about Angel that I didn't want her to leave the house at all.

"I feel better," Angel said sweetly, "But I'm really tried."

"After we talk to Grissom we'll go home so you can take a nap," I said taking my keys out of my pocket.

"Okay," Angel said yawning and laying her head on Nick's shoulder.

Walking up to Grissom's house I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Nick smiled and leaned his head on Angel's. Grissom answered the door and grinned when he saw us.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked letting us in.

"We're going to get my car and tell you that Angel is fine," I said sitting down.

"That's wonderful," he said leading up to the kitchen, "I'm glad that you're okay Angel."

"I am too," she said yawning again, "Sorry, I'm really sleepy."

"Its fine," he said waving it off, "I'll see you guys tomorrow for your birthday party, right?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "We'll see you then."

"Goodbye Grandpa Grissom," Angel said hugging him.

"Goodbye Angel," he said smiling down at her as Angel and I got in my car and Nick in his.

Buckling Angel in I couldn't help but smile at the reaction she was having to Nick and the idea of him and I being together. I knew that she didn't have a problem with the fact that I was gay, but I also knew that I was moving extremely fast with him.

"Daddy," Angel said breaking my train of thought, "Stop thinking so much."

"How do you know I'm thinking too much?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you bite your lip," she said rolling her eyes, "I think I get that from you."

"It's highly possible," I said chuckling, "Grandpa Olaf had to tell me to stop biting my lips too."

"Nice," she said giggling with me, "Where's the music?"

"I don't know," I said calmly, "Pick a cd and put it in."

"You got it," she said mock saluting, "Now let's see. Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory."

"Good choice," I said grinning, "You got to love Linkin Park."

"Of course," she said slipping the cd in, "They were Danny's favorite band."

"I know," I said smiling softly, "Every time we bought him something for Christmas or his birthday it was Linkin Park."

"Because he had a crush on Chester Bennington," she said pressing play.

"Well he is cute," I said fake swooning.

"I'll agree with you there," she said grinning, "But I like Rob Bourdon more."

"Danny and you met them last time we went to see them in concert, didn't you?" I asked confused.

"Yup," she said nodding, "I sent them an e-mail awhile ago telling them that Danny was killed."

"Oh hunny," I said pulling into Nick's…our driveway, "Have they replied back?"

"No," she said sighing, "But they are on tour so who knows when they're going to be able to reply."

"They're going to be so sad when they find out what happened," I said shaking my head, "Come on let's head in."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright," she said unbuckling the seatbelt.

I took Angel's hand in mine and walked into out new house. When I opened the door Angel ran into the room that was going to be hers. Smiling I listened when she let out a small happy scream.

Feeling someone wrap their arms around my waist I turned around and saw Nick smiling at me. I placed my head on his shoulder and let a content sigh slip from my lips knowing that everything was going to be better now.

"Do you think she found her present?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's a puppy!" Angel yelled from her room, "It's my bed! It's my clothes! It's my room!"

"I think she found everything," I said laughing slightly.

"When did we fix everything up?" Nick asked confused.

"We didn't," I said looking up at him.

"I did," Warrick said walking in from the kitchen, "I had the day off and thought I'd help out."

"Thank you guys so much," Angel said running in and hugging us.

"You're welcome," Nick said kissing her forehead.

"So," Angel said calmly, "We live here now."

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Warrick gave me a new laptop and my new books," Angel said yawning.

"And Angel is going to sleep," I said picking her up.

"Yup," she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Good night," Nick said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy Nick," Angel asked softly, "You'll be here in the morning, right?"

"I'll be here as long as you and Greg want me here," he said grinning.

"Good," she said before falling asleep.

Kissing Nick on the lips gently I walked away from him and placed Angel in her bed. I was happy knowing that Nick didn't plan on leaving, and I knew that Angel was happy with all of us together.

Walking back to the living room I kissed Nick again. He grabbed my hand and walked me into his…our room. Taking off my shirt and pants I slipped into bed and waited for Nick.

"I love you," he said lying next to me.

"I love you too," I said falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I just thought you'd guys like to know that I'm in the process of writing the third part of this story! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
